warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sorreltuft
|pastaffie=ForestClan |kit=SorrelkitRevealed on Clover's Blog|apprentice=SorrelpawRevealed on Clover's Blog|deputy=Sorreltuft |mother=Mapleflight|brother=Buzzardwing|app=Hollow |livebooks=The Untold Storm, ''Hollowbark's Journey}} Sorreltuft is an orange she-cat with patches of black and white fur. History In the War of the Clans arc ''The Untold Storm Sorreltuft is the deputy of ForestClan, mentoring Hollowpaw. When Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw come back to camp after seeing the territory, Sorreltuft informs Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that they are permitted to go to the Gathering. They are very excited and thank Sorreltuft. Sorreltuft, and the selected ForestClan cats go to the Gathering. They need to cross ValleyClan territory, and come to the border, where some ValleyClan warriors, Greeneyes and Berry, are patrolling the border. Dapplestar asks permission to cross the border to get to the Gathering, and they allow them to, but Berry insists to stay close to them and not steal prey. Sorreltuft comments that they aren't thieves, and Greeneyes snorts, but says nothing. Greeneyes leads ForestClan to the Gathering, whilst three other warriors, Sparrowflight, Snailshell and Berry guard the middle and the rear. The next day, Dapplestar holds a clan meeting, and informs the clan of Whitepaw, Hollowpaw and Sorreltuft sighting some rogues on the territory, called Flame, and also one called Pluto, although it seemed as though Pluto was being interrogated by Flame. The meeting ends, and Sorreltuft tells Skywing to lead the night patrol, and to take Ravenfeather, Willowpelt and Furzepaw. Later, when Cloudpaw, Thistlepaw, Furzepaw and Willowpelt bring Pluto into camp, Tawnyfoot is asking why Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw brought a rogue into camp. Sorreltuft hears the conversation, and asks who Pluto is. Cloudpaw replies that Pluto is a rogue. Sorreltuft gets stuck into Furzepaw, Thistlepaw, Cloudpaw and Willowpelt, saying that Pluto could be one of those rogues that were seen the other day. Sorreltuft realises then that Pluto is one of the rogues that were seen the other day, and demands why Pluto is on ForestClan territory. Pluto looks as if he wants to bolt for it, but seems rooted to the spot, looking at Sorreltuft with wide, scared eys. Dapplestar comes from her den, and tells Sorreltuft not to scare Pluto, because he can't talk if he's scared. Sorreltuft later fights Flame's cats with ForestClan. When ForestClan is defeated, Sorreltuft is mystified and angry that Flame is ordering ForestClan to leave. When Dapplestar protests, and Flame insults her, Sorreltuft moves forward and nearly claws Flame but Dapplestar tells her not to, as it will only cause more trouble. Sorreltuft then leaves with the rest of ForestClan. Sorreltuft asks Wildberry if he's coming, and Wildberry tells her he wants to, but must stay and tend to ForestClan's injured. When ForestClan is travelling, Cloudpaw overhears Sorreltuft asking Dapplestar where they would go now. Dapplestar replies she isn't sure. When they arrive at MudClan's camp, a warrior, Cinnamonclaw seems mystified that ForestClan was defeated by some mere rogues. This angers Sorreltuft, and she comments that they fought as hard as they ever would, but the rogues were aiming to kill, and that made the battle harder to win. Trivia Interesting Facts *Clover originally planned for Sorreltuft to be Hollowpaw's mother.Revealed by Clover **This idea was scrapped, however, as kin don't normally mentor kin.Revealed by Clover ***Sorreltuft will most likely have kits after and if she becomes leader.Revealed by Clover Kin Members '''Mother:' Mapleflight:Revealed on Clover's Blog Living (As of Hollowbark's Journey) Brother: Buzzardwing:Revealed on Clover's Blog Living (As of Hollowbark's Journey) Tree Quotes References and citations Category:She-Cat Category:Deputy Category:The Untold Storm characters Category:ForestClan cats Category:MudClan cats